Healing Rain
by HieiJaganshiMate
Summary: [I'm not afriad Sasuke.] Sakura said quietly. She pointed at Sasuke. [But you...you are.] [Sasusaku] A oneshot about healing a broken soul. Slight OOCness, I guess.


Healing Rain By HJM.  
AN: Well, this was inspired by a song. This takes place randomly one night. Slight OOC-ness, I guess.  
Summary: "I'm not afriad Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. She pointed at Sasuke. "But you...you are." Sasusaku A oneshot about healing a broken soul. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt restless that night, constantly tossing and turning in his sleep. Frustrated, he tossed his covers on his bed to the side, and left his apartment.

He had finally returned to Konoha about a week ago. After three years of training with Orochimaru, Sasuke was able to defeat Itachi. But Sasuke wasn't satisfied with just killing his older brother. Oh no, he wanted more blood. He wanted to kill Orochimaru, as well as every person who worked with him.

Its exactly what he did. Two weeks after the older Uchiha's death, he went out and brutally murdered each and every one of them. He sliced off arms, legs, heads. Slit throats, stabbed hearts and lungs, making each and everyone of them suffer. Sasuke was not merciful in any way. After that, he had his final encounter with Orochimaru. He remembered it so well.

-----------------------------

_"So Sasuke-kun...finally going to kill me?" Orochimaru said, not suprised at all by the monster he created._

_"Today will be your last breath...**Sensei**." Sasuke spat out, his voice coated with thick venom. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow as the two of them engaged in battle. Orochimaru realized he would not win, but smirked nonetheless. He could still scar the boy for life before he died. **Emotionally,** at leat._

_"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Such a foolish boy." Orochimaru said while striking. Sasuke blocked him. "What do you plan to do when this is over? When I'm dead?" Sasuke didn't say anything, he kept striking and fighting, as if Orochimaru wasn't speaking at all. "My my Sasuke-kun. Did you not realize, that after this, your villiage will not accept you? You'll be shunned. **Hated. Alone**." Orochimaru hissed out, as he was hit in the leg. Sasuke still ignored him. Orochimaru chuckled darkly. 'This will definately get to him.' He thought to himself._

_"Did you really think that **she'll **be there? Waiting for you, with a smile?" Sasuke froze for a mid-second. He kicked Orochimaru in the side._

_"Shut up! Talking is useless during a battle!" Sasuke shouted out to him. Orochimaru picked himself up._

_"Oh? You have no idea how much of an advantage it can be, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru just smirked at Sasuke, while Sasuke glared at him. "**She's **not going to be waiting for you. You **hurt **her. You betrayed the village."_

_"Its because **YOU** made me! You--you!"_

_"But it was **YOUR** choice, Sasuke-kun. You didn't have to come to me for power." Sasuke shook his head madly._

_"Shut up. Just shut your bloody mouth up!" Sasuke charged at him, rapidly attacking. Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'I'm running out of time. I've gotta make him crack, now!'_

_"**You're a monster Sasuke-kun. A blood-thirsty monster. Do you think she'll accept you? Do you think she can heal you?** I think not." Orochimaru hissed out in pain again._

_"**SHUT UP**!" Sasuke screamed, launching the final blow. Orochimaru went flying. He struggled to get up, but his arms gave out as he possesed no strength left. Sasuke walked up to Orochimaru's body._

_"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru coughed up some blood. "**You...cannot...be**..." Orochimaru groaned._

_"...**healed**."_

_Sasuke's eyes showed rage, as he stabbed Orochimaru one final time. Orochimaru spit up blood, his pulse finally died as he closed his eyes. Sasuke slumped down next to the body. Orochimaru was finally dead._

_"**I know**"  
_------------------------

Sasuke shook his head slowly trying to get rid of the unwanted memories he had. Orochimaru was right. He came back, but the village did not accept him. He wasn't expecting them to.

What startled him, was he was allowed to stay. Sure, his chakara was temporarily sealed, ANBU members observed him every moment, AND he had to gain everybody's trust again...but, in the end it was worth it. He got to be near them.

Naruto was mad when he returned, but still happy nonetheless. Naruto didn't normally hold big grudges...he was just happy that his friend was home. He was mad at Sasuke leaving in the first place.

And then he saw_ her_.

And Kami-sama, she was so much prettier than he remembered her to be. She was beautiful. Her hair had stayed the same length, her clothes had altered a little...and her eyes, the were so lovely.

...until she saw_ him_. As soon as she saw him...her whole face cracked. Her eyes were torn with emotions, but when he approached her...she gave him a forced-smile. Being the kind soul and former teammate she was, she hugged him. "Welcome back...Sasuke-_san."_

Sasuke almost died there. She didn't accept him. It was all over. Rejection was written all over her, in her eyes, her hug, and definately in her words.

And for the first time since his family was murdered, he wanted to cry. Sakura didn't accept him. _She gave up on him_. **She didn't trust him.**

He really was foolish. He really thought she'd wait for him...and possibly still_ love_ him. **Kami-sama, he was an idiot!** He hadn't seen her for a week since then.

Sasuke kept walking. It would take time for him to get everybody to trust him. It was going to be hard. He looked up. It was quite cloudy out. He started to wander into the park.

----------------------

"Its going to rain." A gentle voice said. Sasuke froze in his tracks, and his eyes widened slightly. He looked at the source of the voice.

There sitting on the bench, was Sakura. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Hello...Sasuke-san." She said. Sasuke said nothing. Sakura laughed quietly for a moment. He savored the sound of her laughter. "Still the same Sasuke-san I remember, ne? Always quiet and cold..." She whispered.

"Hn." He sat down next to her. Then there was silence.

...Now typically, Sasuke liked the silence. But the Sakura he used to remember NEVER liked it. It was awkward for him.

"...Why Sasuke-_san_...?" Sasuke said roughly.

"Hm? Could you say that again? I couldn't quite hear you." Sakura said, tilting her head to the side.

"I said...Why Sasuke-san? You...you used to call me...Sasuke-**kun**." He repeated.

"Well times changed. You left." Sakura responded.

"I know. But that doesn't really answer my question. Why not Sasuke-kun?" He asked, sounding a little bit more demanding.

"Well Sasuke-san." She said darkly. "Times change. _You left_. You really don't expect me to be the same as I was then, do you? I changed, Sasuke-san. I'm not that fangirl you remember." She said, her voice hinting anger. "Sasuke-san, you can't really believe that I would wait here for you, every day,** PRAYING** for your safe return, did you? Did you really think I would trust you? Accept you? You **BETRAYED** us, Sasuke-san. You betrayed_** me**_! And now, you come storming back in my life, pretending like NOTHING has changed. Well lemme tell you, Sasuke-san. **_I CHANGED_**. I became **_STRONGER_**." Sakura snapped angrily, tears forming. She sniffled and turned away from him.

"**I'm sorry, Sakura**." Sakura stiffened. 'Did he just...?'

"I can understand how you feel. But...I'm going to be honest...I really thought you would. I thought...you would wait for me. _Accept_ me." She turned around sharply and glared at him.

"Did _YOU_ really think that I would be so **STUPID** and **PATHETIC** as to wait for _you_!" Sasuke looked away from her. There was still silence as more dark clouds rolled across the sky.

"...because I really was _stupid_ and _pathetic_. I did wait for you...Sasuke-san." Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "But...I can't accept you yet, Sasuke-san yet. I need time to heal my wounds. In time...I'll be able to trust you, and accept you for you really are."

"Maybe..." Sasuke started. "Maybe one day...you'll be able to call me Sasuke-kun again." He grunted. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that." She responded.

Sasuke and Sakura both got up.

"May I...may I walk you home, Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Of course!" She said brightly, and started tugging on his hand as they walked through the park. There was a small silence while they were walking, until Sasuke decided he didn't like it.

"Sakura..."

"Hm..?"

"Do you really think you could learn to accept me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna try, Sasuke-san. I'm gonna try." Sakura said honestly.

"...do you think you could heal me?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Huh? Are you hurt?" Sakura face turned into concern. Sakura stopped walking.

"Do you think you can heal the bloody monster I've become?" Sasuke stopped and looked down at his hands.

"Well, I'll try--"

"Well DO _YOU_? You don't know what I've done Sakura. How can you just say_ "I'm gonna try!"_ when you don't have **ANY** idea of what I've done these past couple of years! How can you trust me this easilly, Sakura?" Sasuke shouting.

He didn't know why...but he just snapped. Sasuke just had to know. He had to know, if she could really _accept_ him.

_If she could really heal him._

He was praying, _begging_ that she could. **_Because more than anything..._**

"Sasuke-san..." She said, touching his arm gently.

...He wanted to be with **her**. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. He wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

"Don't touch me! You don't know...you don't know what kind of crimes these hands, this whole **BODY** has committed!" He snapped his arm away from her. Her eyes widened.

He only hoped that she could return his feelings. Even if it wasn't right away...he hoped, wished, prayed...that she would return these feelings, one day.

_Kami-sama, he **needed** her_.

"I don't care, Sasuke-san! That's all in the past!" She yelled, her eyes tearing up again. She didn't know where Sasuke's rage came from. She was scared...but...she wanted to help him.

"Oh..? Did you know, Sakura, that some of my missions involved killing children? I had to sneak in their room, and slit two little girl's throats as their older brother tried feverishly to protect them. He watched his own sister's _**die**_. I killed him after that, so he wouldn't suffer like me." Sakura fell to the ground, a look of terror came across her face. Her tears fell freely now. Sasuke didn't stop there.

"Another time, I had to kidnap a young woman from her husband, because Orochimaru had "_needs_". After raping her, he made me dispose of her. One time, there was a little boy I had to kill. I slit his throat, but I didn't stop there, I went all the way through until his head rolled onto the floor. Then there was this one time when---" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She screamed.

"Stop it Sasuke! **STOP IT**!" She screamed, the tears fiercly running down her face. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and stared at her in the face, mentally taking note she didn't have the "san" there anymore. Sakura whimpered.

"Whats the matter Sakura? Can't handle the monster I've become?" Sasuke said, with a wicked look on his face.

If she didn't accept him now...

...**it'd be all over**. So he made it hurt. He became nasty. He made it hurt so much, that it wouldn't _possibly_ hurt anymore.

Sakura looked down and started to shake.

"No...Sasuke. **NO**! Hearing you now, Sasuke...it just isn't you!" Sakura said, still shaking.

"But it is. Can you really _accept_ me? **Can you really _heal _this monster**? I don't think you can Sakura." Sasuke said getting up.

"Hearing you now Sasuke...it scares me. I'm being honest, hearing you, it frightens me." Sasuke started walking away.

..._**'She gave up on me**_.' Sasuke concluded to himself. He stopped when he felt something clamp onto his wrist.

"But...I'm positive that...together..." She started.

..._Together_...

"Together...we could accept you." Sakura said, looking at him fiercly, the tears still flowing. Sasuke looked away, and freed his wrist from her hand. Sakura's face turned into a frown.

It started to rain.

Sasuke helped Sakura up and led her under a tree to shield them from the rain. Sakura looked up at the sky through the tree branches.

"We'll leave after the rain dies down." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura glanced at him. He was looking off in the distance.

"I think I'm beginning to understand, Sasuke." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She started to walk away from the tree, until Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. You'll get wet." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura looked him in the face.

"I'm not afraid, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. She pointed at Sasuke. "But you...**you are**." Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not afraid of some rain, Sakura. I mean come on, I've camped out on rainy nights plenty of times. I just don't wanna get wet right now." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head and started walking towards the rain.

"You're afraid...to be _healed_." She said, opening her arms as she stepped into the rain. "Sasuke, right now...this is healing rain. And I'm not afraid to be washed in Heaven's rain. But **_you_** are. I can see it in your eyes, I can just _feel_ it." She breathed in and spun around to face him as the rain continued to pour down on her. She spoke soft and clear to him. "**You shouldn't be afraid either."** Sasuke looked down at his own hands.

"I...I don't _deserved_ to be healed, Sakura. I took a different path. I _chose_ to betray you. It is my fault. I...I _can't_ be healed." Sasuke said. "These hands...I've done horrible things, Sakura. I _can't_ be forgiven." Sasuke stared at the ground. Sakura walked up to him and gently touched his hands.

"_Everybody_ can be forgiven Sasuke. We've all done bad things we don't want to admit to doing..." She looked up at him. "But...so long as you try, you _can_ be healed." She gently started to guide him towards the rain. "Don't be afraid of the healing rain." Sasuke breathed in, and allowed himself to be taken out from their shelter.

The rain splashed down all over him. He could just feel it. All over him, all of the pain and suffering he's ever cause started to melt away. All the hate he's ever harbored, every tinge of jealousy, everything washed away. He was finally being healed. In a way...

...it _scared_ him.

He attempted to turn back to go under the tree, but Sakura kept a firm grip on his hand. She whispered to him. "It's okay Sasuke. _You're not alone."_ Sasuke turned around and looked at her. She gave him a wet smile. "_It will_ _be alright_." Sasuke glanced at her...

...and _**cried**_. His tears mixed in with the rain, everything he ever wanted was happening. He didn't deserve this. He looked at Sakura who started to dance in the rain.

He didn't deserve _her_.

He continued to cry, letting every emotion he's kept hidden come out. He just cried. Sasuke kept looking down, letting the tears keep rolling.

He was _forgiven_. Kami-sama, he was finally **healed**.

Sasuke felt arms wrap around him. Sasuke slumped to the ground, and rested his head against Sakura's stomach. Sakura slumped to the ground as well, and let him rest his head on her lap. She ran her hand through his hair soothingly, whisperings words of comfort. "Its okay, we're in this together." "You're never alone, Sasuke." "You're finally healed."

And in her quietest voice, she accidently slipped out, "I still love you Sasuke." Sakura didn't think he heard her though, because he didn't move or say anything.

The rain continued to come down. After a couple minutes, Sasuke's tears finally came to an end. Sasuke finally sat up and looked at her. He didn't notice that the whole time, she'd been crying with him as well. Sasuke stood up, helping Sakura up.

He glanced at Sakura, and looked off in the distance.

"Its late. I'll bring you home." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand.

"Alright. Arigato, Sasuke." Sakura said, walking with Sasuke and lacing their fingers together.

"...No. Thank you, Sakura." Sakura smiled at him.

They walked to her house in peace. Disappointment rose up in his chest, because he did not want to say good night already. He walked her to her door.

"Well...this is it..." Sakura said, standing across from Sasuke. There was a silence...until Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick embrace.

"Arigato, Sakura." Sasuke said sincerly. Sakura nodded.

"Now...where have I heard that before?" She asked and then giggled. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke said, starting down the stairs. He threw a wave to her over his shoulder and started his way home.

"Ne, goodnight...!" Sakura slightly shouted, careful not to wake anybody up.

_"Maybe..." Sasuke started. "Maybe one day...you'll be able to call me Sasuke-kun again." Sakura gave him a small smile._

_"I'd like that." She responded._

"And sleep well..._Sasuke-**kun**_!" She smiled, satisfied with herself, and turned to walk inside.

Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles on his way home. 'She's _healed_ me, _forgiven_ me...and now she accepts me. I really don't deserve you...but, if you want me still, I'll be glad to have you.' And in the quietness of the night, he heard that small little whisper that he wasn't supposed to hear...

_"I still love you Sasuke."_

"Arigato, Sakura."

-  
AN: Wow. Hope y'all enjoyed. Review please?


End file.
